princeoftennisfandomcom-20200223-history
Chikahiko Matsudaira
Background 'Chikahiko Matsudaira '(松平 親彦, Matsudaira Chikahiko) is a third year high schooler attending the U-17 Traning Camp. His little brother, Matsudaira Chikao, is also attending the camp. Appearance Matsudaira Chikahiko has blonde hair parted to the side. Half of his head is bald while the other half has hair. He is usually seen wearing the U-17 jersey. Personality Chikahiko has a tendency to talk loudly and obnoxiously, seen when offending Kirihara's hair (by calling him seaweed head every chance he got). History U-17 Camp Team Shuffle Matsudaira first appears during the U-17 Camp as a member of the 3rd Court. He is first shown along with the rest of his fellow 3rd Court members after they had just defeated the 4th Court easily. During the Team Shuffle he was paired with fellow 3rd Court member Miyako Shinobu against the Middle Schoolers of the 5th Court Shiraishi Kuranosuke and Kirihara Akaya. Miyako and Matsudaira jump out to an early 4-0 lead. Bringing out Kirihara's Devil Mode in the process. The two attempt to rip the Shiraishi/Kirihara team apart by Matsudaira taunting Kirihara. The taunts are successful and Kirihara loses his temper and heads towards the net and violently swings his racket towards Matudaira and Miyako however Shiraishi throws his arm in front of violent Kirihara which resulted in Kirihara striking is arm with the racket. Shirashi reveals an extremely heavy gold arm weight and removes it from his arm giving him a completely new level of arm speed and power. He calms down Kirihara and the middle schoolers turn the game around thanks to Shiraishi. Afterwards Shiraishi/Kirihara pair cruise through 6 straight games and win. The team shuffle dramatically reaches Singles 1 surprising all of the High Schoolers at the camp. Due to Irie Kanata not taking his match seriously, he allows his match to reach tie-break for his own personal enjoyment frustrating his opponent Atobe Keigo. However, his opponent does not give in and forces him to play his best unil Atobe collapses as to which Irie claims his shoulder cant move making the game a draw. However Tanegashima Shūji reveals this is a lie in the changing room. This results in a match between the reserves of each team being Oni Jūjirō VS Takei Toshio. Oni crushes Takei making the 5th Court swap members with the 3rd Court which leaves Matsudaira as a member of the 5th Court. U-17 Camp Revolution Matsudaira is chosen from the 2nd String to face Hakamada Izou the No.14 of the 1st String in the Foreign Expedition Group Challenge. However, the match doesn't seem to go well for Matsudaira as Hakamada seemingly completely overwhelms him. Just as Hakamada is about to deliver the finish blow to Matsudaira with a direct smash to the face, Tooyama flies into the court from nowhere and heads the ball away, taking the smash directly to his forehead. Matsudaira is grateful for being saved and watches on as Tooyama Kintaro as part of the Black Jersey Brigade challenges Hakamada and eventually defeats him. Which along with the rest of the 11-20 meant that the entire 11-20 that returned from overseas lost their badges to the 2nd String. Matsudaira returned to join the rest of the camp afterwards as they anticipated the next day's Genius 10 Challenge. Genius 10 Challenge Matsudaira can be seen watching the encounter of the Middle Schoolers against the Top 10 with the majority of the camp. Tennis Record U-17 Camp Results Playing Style and Techniques Serves 'Flower ' An extremely fast serve with a violent spin which causes a sudden vertically upward bounce which flies straight into the users face injuring the opponent. The user first kneels down with his arms crossed and then leaps up with his body sprawled outwards before serving. U-17 Camp Stats *Speed: 5 *Technique: 3 *Mental: 3 *Stamina: 4 *Power: 4 Personal Information *Hobby: Trivia *He is one of the few camp members that has a sibling also attending the camp with him. The other pairs of siblings are Echizen Ryoma and his older brother Echizen Ryoga, Fuji Shūsuke and Fuji Yūta, and the Mutsu Twins, Mutsu Yūho and Mutsu Yūma. Gallery Chikahiko matsudaira profile.png Category:Tennis Player Category:Characters Category:U-17 Camp Category:High Schooler Category:3rd Year High School Category:Right-Handed Category:2nd Stringers Category:Capable with Singles and Doubles Category:March Births Category:A Blood Types Category:Aries